In the processing industries it is often necessary to mix or blend two or more fluid materials to prepare a final product. One means of providing adequate mixing of such fluids is to channel the fluids through a tubular member having a baffle assembly mounted therein, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,061. Such an assembly may include a plurality of hemi-elliptical blades which blades are mounted in orthogonal pairs, to form baffles which deflect and mix two or more fluid streams passing through the conduit. A number of these pairs of blades are mounted at longitudinally spaced positions within the conduit with each pair of blades being rotated 90.degree. with respect to the adjacent pairs.
As disclosed in the above U.S. Patent, individual blades of the baffle assembly may be soldered, welded or otherwise fixedly attached to the interior surface of the surrounding tube. Such a mounting arrangement has the disadvantage that the baffle blades are difficult to clean since the surrounding tubular member prevents access to them. Thorough cleaning of these blades is necessary, however, to prevent contamination of later substances which may be mixed in the mixer.
To facilitate cleaning the individual baffle blades may be mounted on a common elongated support member so that they extend radially outwardly from the member to points closely adjacent to the surrounding inner surface of the conduit. The support member and the attached baffles may then be removed from the surrounding conduit for cleaning.
Since the baffle blades are not connected to the inner surface of the tubular member the support member and blades will be free to slide longitudinally within the conduit and will also be free to rotate within the conduit due to the force of the fluid flowing past the blade surfaces. Motion of the assembly within the conduit is undesirable since it causes wear on the blades and distorts the desired mixing action. In order to prevent motion of the assembly within the conduit while providing a baffle assembly which is removable, the present invention discloses an improved mounting means which serves to hold the baffle assembly in a stable orientation within the surrounding conduit.